Sire & Childe
by mana0819
Summary: Silly AU Fic! After Spike got his soul back he goes to LA to see the LOVE of his life! Guess who? awe yeah! thats Angel!
1. beginnig

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don 

1. beginnig2. soul3. brooding4. truth5. telling your friends6. father & son7. family bonding8. cooking breakfast Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1889779%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1889779%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1889779%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1889779%2F1%2F



	2. soul

Sorry it took a while to update this story. I was busy studying for finals and graduation stuffs.... and my computer was acting strange and I could not update this chapter on fanfiction.net! I hope I can update next chapter soon!!

R&R!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Cordelia heard a groan from upstairs.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked her co-workers.

"Hear what?" Wesley asked her back.

"A groan. It was from upstairs," she said to him.

"I heard nothing. Did you hear anything, Doyle? Gunn? Fred?" he asked to the others.

"No. I didn't hear anything," Gunn answered and other two just shock their heads.

"....gel ....ngel.."

"Again!" Cordelia yelled.

"I still don't hear anything, Princess. That must be just your imagination," Doyle said to his girlfriend soothingly.

"NO!!!! I am sure I really heard those groans! I am gonna check the upstairs!" she said angrily.

Cordelia stood up and walked to the upstairs. She heard a groan again. It was coming from a room next to Angels. Cordelia opened the door and walked inside. She saw someone sleeping on the bed. She walked toward the bed.

"Hello? Who the hell are you? This is not a hotel!! Even if it were you should not have gone into a room arbitrarily. What the hell are you doing......" she babbled but when she realized who was on the bed, her jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" she screamed running downstairs where other employees were.

"Oh God. God. God. God," she just mumbled.

"What happened, Princess?" Doyle asked her.

"He... he is here!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Who is here?" Gunn asked to her.

"The psycho murderer!! SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!" Cordelia shouted.

"Spike? You mean William the Bloody?" Wesley asked in surprise.

"Who else?" she answered sarcastically.

"William the Bloody? Angelus' most favorite Childe? The most vicious vampire second to Angelus in the whole vampire history? What the hell is he doing here? Oh. He must be here to kill us or torture us. We have to stake him before he tries to do anything to us! Everyone! Get the weapons!!" Wesley commanded to his friends.

Everyone got a stake and some other weapons such as swords and crossbows. They walked to the room which Spike was in. In front of the door, they stopped and kept their ears open.

"An.... Ange... ...gel"

They heard a groan slightly. Wesley commanded Gunn and Doyle to go first. They two opened the door and ran to the bed. The others followed them. Doyle positioned to stake Spike but he paused when he saw Spike's face. He saw the tears running down his face.

"You have to kill him, Doyle!" Wesley exclaimed.

"Something's wrong," Doyle said still looking at the crying vampire.

"Wrong? Yeah. It is wrong that the most vicious vampire is in our house. It is wrong you do not stake him!" Cordelia said furiously.

Spike opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell. He remembered he was drinking in a sewer. He saw two brunette girls, two black haired men and a black man. Where the hell was he? He tried to remember but he could not. He just remembered that he had felt something familiar.

"We definitely have to kill him! For us. For the world too!" Cordelia said to Doyle who had just realize Spike had opened his eyes.

"Yeah. You're right. We should kill him now. Cause he's awake now!"

Doyle shouted and tried to shove the stake into Spike's heart. But he ditched the attack. He was now standing near a window. Gunn gave a kick into his stomach. Spike tried to fight back but he remembered about the chip and stopped. Spike got several kicks and punches from Gunn and Doyle. He hadn't fed for a while and he did not have his full strength. Gunn and Doyle pinned Spike on the bed and Wesley positioned to stake him. His hand which grabbed the stake moved up in air. He put his hand down toward Spike's heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They heard a loud scream from the out side of the room. They all looked at the door and saw Angel and Connor standing there, to be accurate, Connor was still carried in his father's arm.

"Ah, Dad? You wanna put me down?" Connor asked embarrassedly.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," Angel put his son on his feet.

He looked at his employees who were completely confused.

"Let him go!!" He said to Gunn, Doyle and Wesley.

"Angel, but..."Wesley said but cut off by his employer's furious voice.

"I Said Let Him Go!!! What did you not understand?" He said completely madly.

They let Spike go reluctantly. They looked into Angels eyes. They were golden. Angel seemed more like someone....who he used to be.

Angel dashed toward his Childe who lay on the bed exhausted. He kneed down next to the bed and caressed his Childe's face with his thumb. He smiled at him.

"Spike. Everything is okay now. Don't worry and just rest," he said convincingly.

"Sire?" Before Spike could say anything else, tears ran out of his eyes.

"Childe? What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing is okay, Angel. What have I done?" he mumbled to his Sire.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked confusedly.

"I have killed so many innocent people. I tortured and used as many. But I didn't feel anything, 'cause I was a soulless vicious monster!!" Spike said more tears falling out of his eyes.

"You were? You mean... No! It can not be! You can not have..." Angel denied.

"Yes! I can and I DO!!" Spike shouted intensely.

"Oh GOD!!!! WILL!!" Angel hugged his Childe closely and kissed his temple soothingly.

Spike rested his head on his Sire's shoulder. He felt he was safe and protected completely. He was home.

"Ah. Would you any of you explain to us what on earth is going on?" Wesley asked them in a puzzle.

"I'll explain to you later. So just leave us alone now," Angel said to his employees and son.

"Okay. But you definitely have to explain to us later!" Cordelia said to her boss.

"I promise," Angel said smiling at her.

All of them except Angel and Spike walked out of the room. Angel and Spike were now alone in the room. Angel just held him tightly and assured that everything would be okay. Spike cried, cried like a little child. He felt so safe held by his Angel. He fell fast asleep in a couple minutes later. Angel tucked him under the cover and kissed his forehead. He left the room and walked down to the lobby to talk to his friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter too!!

Thank you for the review!

AmethystxX

velja

ShinodaBear

Haldir's Girl

I never got this much reviews so I'm so happy!! But don't worry I don't lose my soul!! LOL! I'm so happy that you guys liked my fan fiction! I love Spike a lot but I love Angel better! I just like dark haired, dark eyes, and mysterious guys! LOL! I hope I can update soon!


	3. brooding

It has been a while since I updated the last chapter. I bought ANGEL & BTVS DVDs and was busy watching them! LOL!! And my computer has been broken. I just got it repaired 2 days ago. All the chapters I wrote were ERASED!!!!!!! This sucked!!!! I hope I can update soon!! I am kind of thinking writing another story which will be completely AU and Angel and Spike are high school students.... what do you think??

Thanks for reading my fanfic!! Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 3

"So, you mean Spike has a chip in his head which makes him unable to hurt human beings and he also got a soul," Cordelia said."But, how?"

"I 'm not sure how he got a soul. I mean the spell Romany used to me was really old and there is nothing like that exists any more," Angel answered.

"Are you sure that he cant hurt humans? Then I can hurt him as much as he hurt us in Sunnydale!" Cordelia said cheerfully.

"Cordelia! Don't hurt him. His soul is hurting him so much and he might not survive. I mean he might try to kill himself somehow. I don't want that to happen,"Angel said convincingly.

"Why not? He is a psycho sadistic killer!!" Cordelia remarked angrily.

"NO!!!!!!" Angel said furiously.

"He was kinda masochistic in bed though," he mumbled under his breath remembering the past when he and his childe spent easy days.

"What did you say?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing!!!! I mean he was!! Not any more!! You will never know what it is like to have done the things we have done and to care," Angel said sadly.

"I know what you went through!!" Wesley exclaimed.

"No! You do not!! I am the only one who knows what he is going through. He needs me. So just shut up and go!" Angel said angrily.

The others left the hotel. Angel sighed deeply. He was not sure what to do with his childe. He loved his childe truly, totally, perfectly, completely and painfully. On the other hand his childe seemed to hate him truly, totally, perfectly and completely. He could not blame him for hating him. That was his fault. Because he never told him that he loved him. Because he kept sleeping with Darla. Because he betrayed him. Because he told him that he was shame of his childe. Because he left him at last. He hurt him physically, emotionally and psychologically. When he thought about his childe being hurt, it hurt like Hell. He did not want to put his childe under so much pain. He just wanted to hold him and protect him. But he was the one who hurt him. He hoped his childe was not hurting any more.

* * *

William woke up. He felt like he slept like a dead. He chuckled about the thought. He slept like a dead? He was dead!! He felt those strong arms holding him around his waist tightly. He was certain who those arms were belonged to. His Sire. The love of his life and un-life. Angelus. His back was pressed to his sires strong chest. He felt his sire kissing his temple.

"Sire, are you awake?" William asked.

"Aye, ma boy," Angelus answered softly.

"Why did not you wake me up?" William asked to his sire.

"You were so peaceful, childe. I did not have a heart to disturb you," Angelus answered softly and kissed his childes ear.

"Awe sire. I love you so much. I cannot live without you. I'll be truly dead, Angelus." William mumbled softly.

"I know childe. I know." Angelus told him holding him more tightly.

* * *

Angel wished he could go back to those happy days. If only he could change the past. If only he could tell him how much he loved him.

He decided to take a walk. He walked through the park brooding over Spike. About ten minutes later, he saw a group of vampires attacking some high school kids. He just wanted to brood some more but he couldnt abandon the innocent kids. One of the vampires was busy drinking from a girl and did not even notice Angel was at his behind. Angel staked him through the heart. The other vampires threw punches and kicks to Angel. He ducked most of them but he could not some.

"RUN!!!!!" Angel shouted to the kids.

They ran away out of the sight. Angel dusted a couple of vampires before they even had noticed. Angel wasattacked by a vampire from behind and was thrown toward a tree. He hit his head with it and passed out. A vampire stabbed his heart with a knife. The group of the vampire walked out of the park smirking.

* * *

Spike felt sting in his heart. It was painful and he had to take an unneeded breath. He knew something was wrong. His wounds are already healed. He thought Angel must have taken care of them. If he was not hurt, HE must be hurt!!!! He had to go to him. He had to save him from whatever was hurting him. He knew that when he follows his heart, it would lead to HIM. He put on his duster and his boots. He ran out of the room.

When he arrived at the park, he saw a bloody body near a tree. He dashed to the body. Sure that was Angel, his Angel. He pulled the knife out and he took off his t-shirt to stop the wound with.

"Angel.. Please. Wake up..." Spike said with sobbing.

"Please... I can not live with you...." He sobbed loudly.

"Coz I still love you. I never stopped loving you..." he held the body tightly.

"...l ....ill "

Spike heard a voice calling his name faintly.

"Sire!!! Bloody Hell! I thought you were gonna die. Don't make me worried about you ever again!!!" he said angrily but somehow happily.

"I'm sorry Will. I'm so sorry." Angel apologized softly.

"You don't have to apologize, Sire. I'll take you home." Spike said smiling to his sire and carried him with his arms.

* * *

thank you so much for reviews!!

AmethystxX

ShinodaBear

Spike's Girl Luna Ash

evilgoddess1990

mimifoxlove


	4. truth

Thanks for reading my fan fic! Its been quite a while since I updated last chapter... I've been super busy..... it is so crazy at school and stuff.. sorry but i think i can update next chapter soon!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Spike put Angel on his bed. They were awfully quiet on the whole way to the hotel. They were not sure what to talk about because they have not had a civilized conversation for a quite long time.... about a century.

"Sire? Are you feeling alright?" Spike asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling okay, Childe." Angel answered quietly.

"Good. But your wound on the heart doesn't seem good. You've got first aid kit?" Spike asked standing up.

"It's in the bathroom. The drawer over the sink." Angel answered.

"I'll get it," Spike said and went into the bathroom. He found the first aid kit easily and he also got a couple of clean towels to take the blood off his sire.

Spike came back to the bedroom and kneeled down next to Angel. He opened the kit and picked out a couple of tools. Firstly he used a bottle of alcohol to sterilize the wounds. Spike made sure that Angel did not get stings from the alcohol. But Angel made a couple of low moans. Spike cleaned the skin around the wound with the towel he got from the bathroom and wiped the blood away. Then he picked up lots of different sized gauzes and covered the wounds.

"It's all done. You'll feel better soon." Spike said to his injured sire.

"Thanks, Will." Angel said smiling.

Spike tried but could not help smile like a little child. His eyes were shining with happiness.

"What?" Angel asked curiously.

"It's just..... you noticed that you called me Will? It's been long since you last called me that." Spike said shyly and kind of embarrassedly.

"Yeah I know. But you're still my sweet Will to me."

"Don't say those things to me!! You don't even mean it!!" the happiness was gone from his face. His face was covered with anger.

"What's wrong, Will?" Angel asked in puzzle.

"I know you're bleedin' ashamed of me!!! You can't stand me!!! You fuckin' hate me!!!! Oh bloody hell. Why are you trying to be so nice to me?? Cause you feel sorry for me?? Or cause you help the hopeless?? Cause you wanna hurt me more?? Damn Angel!! You are gonna fuckin' leave me again, aren't you?? Why do you fuckin' hate me??"

Spike shouted furiously and little sadly. He felt his eyes were filled with tears and he tried not to cry. But he couldnt help it. He was loudly crying.

"Will?? Don't cry. Please. I can't take it any more to watch you crying. I don't understand... Why you think I hate you. I don't hate you, Will." Angel said to his childe soothingly. He tried to hold him in his arms but Spike shook off Angel's arms with his hands.

"Don't!!! You're a bloody big liar!!! You love hurtin' me don't you?? It makes you feel like fuckin' almighty Angelus again!!!!! Whatever you say, you loved bein' him and you wanna be like him again!!!" It was obvious that he was hurting. Spike hated being lied but he also did not want his true and only love to tell him that he hated him. He was not sure if he can still go on after Angel told him that he hated him.

"You know, Childe, you are right. I wish I was Angelus!!! I wish I could live the fucking past again!!! I wish I could start from the beginning again!!!! And you know what?? The only reason I wish to be Angelus... is YOU!!!!! Cause he was with YOU!!! He was the one who spent time with YOU. He was the one YOU loved..." Angel told everything... Nearly everything. He had not said those three-words yet thought. He was not sure how his childe was taking all this at once.

"Are you sayin' what I think you are sayin'??" Spike asked nervously.

Angel held Spike's hand tightly and smiled.

"Yes Will. I love you. I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. And I will love you always and forever."

Spike could not help sobbing when he heard those words. The words he had wanted to hear for a long time. For over a century. He had never imagined Angelus had loved him. He had never imagined Angel loved him for all these years. He felt Angel's strong arms hugged him tightly. Angel kissed his temple. Spike laid his head on his sire's broad shoulder. That was the most comfortable place in the whole world.

"Sire, I never stopped loving you. Oh God, I love you so much!!!!" Spike said still sobbing from joy.

Spike raised his head and leaned to Angel. Angel leaned in to Spike and their lips met in a soft touch. The passion between them grew more and more. Their hands were moving up and down each others back.

"Angel?" Spike asked when Angel's mouth moved to kiss his cheeks and neck.

"What?" Angel asked not wanting to stop kissing him.

"Make love to me." Spike mumbled softly to his ear.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes. The blue eyes met with the brown ones.

"I'm positive. Love you, Sire." Spike said looking straight into those eyes. He thought he could drown in those clear brown orbs.

"Love you too, Will." Angel said smiling to his childe.

Angel laid Spike's body down on the bed slowly. He kissed his childe's neck. Spike remembered something important.

"Wait." Spike said.

"Huh?" Angel asked still kissing and sucking the neck.

"Are your wounds alright? I mean I don't wanna do this if they get worse or you feel pain..." He said moaning a little.

"The wounds are already healed. The Powers That Be gave me super strength and super healing ability as a reward. So don't worry about it." Angel said smiling at him.

They started kissing again. Only some whispering and cursing were heard from those two for a night.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!! How did you like this chapter?? REVIEW please!!!! 


	5. telling your friends

* * *

It's been quite long time since I last updated this story. I just did not know what should happen after the last chapter. I hope you like it!!!! Thank you for reading my fan fiction!!

R&R!!!

* * *

SIRE & CHILDE 

Chapter 5

Spike could not believe it!!!! How could he believe it when his sire, the love of his life and unlife, told him that he loved him!! He felt as if his heart melted into those words and he would die because of too much happiness. And....... what happened next!!!!! He could still remember how thoughtful and tender his sire's touches were. He was never touched by him like that, ever! He felt safe, needed and loved under those touches of Angel. This soulful Angel was obviously different from Angelus. Angelus was always for his own pleasure but this Angel did not care about his own pleasure. He only cared about his childe. He made sure that his beautiful childe was not in any kind of pain or discomfort. He was so loving, so gentle and so tender. When he and his sire became one after the long separation, he felt he was home. The home he thought he would never be able to go back. He belongs to his sire physically and emotionally. He swore he would never let his sire leave him ever again!

He guessed his sire was still asleep after their tender love making. He felt his sire's long strong arms circling around his waist. His own bare back was against his sire's muscular hard chest. And he felt the arms tightened around his waist and his sire kissing his neck. He could not help giving a moan.

"What were you thinking about, Will?" Angel asked quietly not sure if he wanted to destroy this beautiful moment.

"Why you think I was thinking about something?" Spike answered with a question.

"You were making this sound you only make when you think a lot about something," the dark haired vampire said smiling at the childe.

Angel put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and turned him around so that he was facing himself now. The blond was blushing from what he had said. He looked into those sky-blue beautiful orbs.

"Childe, you can tell me absolutely anything, you know." Angel assured his childe.

"I was thinking about..... last night. I mean what we have done and all." Spike said shyly blushing redder.

"And?" Angel said putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder for comfort.

"And I just can't believe that this is real. I've imagined you telling me you love me lots of times but I never thought it'd really happen. Was it real? Was it true what you said to me last night??" Spike asked but he was too afraid to hear the answer.

Angel put his fingers under his childe's chin and made him look into his eyes.

"Look at me, childe. What I said last night was all true. I love you, Will. I love you with all my heart." Angel said lovingly to the childe looking straight into the eyes.

"You know. Sire. I love you too." Spike said smiling. He was now sure that his sire was not lying.

"Oh, sweet Will"

Angel smiled tenderly and leaned to the blonde. Their lips met passionately yet still tenderly and lovingly. After a couple minuets of kissing, Angel moved on top of the smaller vampire. The blonde's arms were embracing around the brunette's necks.

And that's when they heard the door of the bedroom opened!

* * *

"Hey, Dad. I was wonder...... HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!" Connor swore so loudly standing by the door opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

The sight in front of him was never the one he had imagined. His father in bed..... with a vampire called Spike.... kissing.... naked!!!!!!

"Connor?" Angel was also unable to form a right sentence in his mind. He was too shocked to find his son there.

"Jesus Christ!!!!"

"Oh my GOD!!!!"

"Holy shit!!!"

"Oh my Lord!!!"

"God!!!!!"

Doyle, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley and Fred shouted at once. They came into the room when they heard Connor swore loudly. They were panicked at the sight and ran around to find something which could be good weapons.

Connor was now able to talk.

"DAD!!!! What the hell is going on???? Is this what it looks like????" Connor asked his father angrily.

"Connor!! Do not get near him!! He must be Angelus!!!! Not your father any more!!!" Wesley shouted holding a stake in his hand.

"What??? How do you know???" Connor was shocked to hear that.

"It's a curse. When he experienced a moment of true happiness, he would lose his soul." Wesley replied.

"Wes, I didn't lose my soul. I'm not Angelus." Angel exclaimed convincingly but the others did not believe him.

"Why should we believe what you say??? You are a vicious killer." Cordelia said.

"Cordy.... "Angel was not sure how he could prove that he still had his soul.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Doyle shouted holding his head with his hands.

Gunn caught him before he collapsed on the floor.

"Guys. Our champion has still got his soul. Don't worry." Doyle said softly still feeling sick after the mind blowing vision from The Powers That Be.

"Are you sure?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah. The powers told me so." Doyle said.

"Good." Wesley said dropping the stake on the table.

"But...... how this all happened?? You and Blondie here....naked in bed." Cordy asked in her tactless way.

"We'll explain this so just leave us for a minute to get dressed." Angel said surprisingly calmed.

"You definitely have to, you know." Connor said and left the room to go down to the lobby. The others followed him.

* * *

"Are we in trouble?" Spike asked looking up to his sire.

"I guess so. But they're my friends. They'll understand. Don't worry, Childe." He said convincingly and kissed the blonde's lips lightly.

They got up from the bed and Angel put his black t-shirt, a pair of black slacks, black socks and black shoes on. Spike put Angel's black t-shirt on because his was used as a bandage at the park last night. He also borrowed a pair of grey sweat pants and put them on. He loved the smell of them. He found it really comfortable. They washed their faces and now was ready to go meet their, or Angel's, friends.

* * *

"So.... Tell us how that happened. You guys hated each other for all I know!!!" Cordelia asked when they all sat on the sofas in the living room. 

"I don't know where to start but firstly, we never hated each other. We were just misunderstanding." Angel said holding Spike's hand for support.

"And what changed the misunderstanding??" Connor asked bluntly.

"Last night, after you guys left, I took a little walk in the park and I found a group of teenagers who were about to be dinner of vampires. So I fought them and the kids ran away from the park. But I was outnumbered and was knocked out soon. Then some vampire put a knife through my heart. I guess he did n't realize I was a vampire." Angel explained to his friends.

"Jesus! Are you alright, man?" Gunn asked worriedly.

"Yeah. You know, I got a gift from the Powers, I was out for a while though." Angel replied thankfully.

"And what happened next?" Cordy asked interestedly.

"I felt he was hurt so I took off to find him. Then I found him in the park and brought him here and took care of the bruises on his body." Spike explained quietly.

"How did you know he was hurt?" Gunn questioned.

"It is 'cause of Sire-Childe bonding. You can feel it when your sire is in pain or danger." Spike said looking around everyone.

"And what led you guys to get, well, pelvic???" Cordelia asked amusedly.

"Cordy..... Well, we were talking a little and argued 'cause Spike believed that I hated him and I believed he hated me. That was the misunderstanding and we found out our true feeling later. And we... you know." Angel said embarrassedly.

"The true feelings??? You mean...." Cordy asked happily.

Angel looked at his childe and smiled when he nodded.

"Yes. We love each other." Angel stated confidently.

"Oh my God!! That's so great!! There won't be a broody guy in the office any more!!!" Cordy shouted delightedly hugging her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Angel, man, this is awesome!" the boyfriend said hugging his girlfriend back.

"Yes, I must say I agree with them." Wesley said nodding at the couple.

"Angel, Spike, I'm so happy for you guys." Fred said smiling at them.

"Yeah, Men, Congrats!!" Gunn said chuckling at them.

"Are you guys serious???" Connor shouted furiously.

"Connor?" Angel asked worriedly.

"It's just disgusting!! I can't believe it!! Jesus. You're sleeping with a guy. I never wanted to imagine it. You're so sick!!" Connor insulted his father and his childe.

"Cut it out!! Connor!!" Angel demanded.

"I'll never accept this!! I'm going to school now!" Connor shouted grabbing the backpack and left the Hyperion.

"I'm sorry, sire. It was all my fault. I should never have come here." Spike apologized sadly.

"Don't say that, Will. Everything will be okay. He'll understand soon. He just need some time." Angel assured his childe and comforted him with tight hug.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter too!! What did you think of it?? I hope you guys liked them. Review me and tell me how you liked this chapter!! I will really appreciate it!!! 

Mana0819


	6. father & son

Hey guys. Thanks for reading my fan fiction!! It's so great to know what you guys think about this story. Thanks for the reviews!! I need them... I need them more!! :) This chapter will be Connor-main story!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!

* * *

SIRE & CHILDE

CHAPTER 6

He was irritated and furious. Could his life be any worse? He felt like he was betrayed.... Betrayed by the man he trusted most in this world. How could he do that to him?? Yeah. That was not his fault that he swung that way. It was vampire thing and he knew that vampires swung both ways. But it was different actually seeing it! Seeing your father in the bed with a man, a male vampire! That was the most disgusting shit you could ever saw. He wanted to erase the sight from his memory forever. He just wanted to forget it. What would help him forget the shit? Yeah. Drinking, smoking or maybe some drugs. No, he could not do that. He was never a goody two shoes type of guy but he knew those things would destroy men. When you live with Irish drunk called Doyle, you would learn that quickly. No drinking or smoking. Right. He felt like skipping school today because clearly he did not feel like going to school and hearing his teachers say some shit right now. But he would be really in trouble if he did not show up at school. He could be suspended for a week or something. He sighed and drove to school.

* * *

"Hey Connor! What's up??" a male voice said when Connor opened his locker.

Connor turned his head to where the voice was heard and he found his best friends at school there.

"Hey Chad, Mike, Kyle. You know, never been better." He said really sarcastically and it was obvious he was furious at something.

"Hey dude. What's the matter?" Kyle, the tallest of them asked.

"It's my Dad." Connor said bluntly not wanting to remember the sight of this morning.

"What's wrong with your Dad?? He's the coolest dad one could ever hope! I wish I had a dad like yours. He owes a big hotel and his own private detective agency though he's only 30!!!" Mike, the one with blond hair said convincingly. Those three were Connor's best friends but Connor never had told them about his father being a vampire and he acted like nothing supernatural existed. He was afraid of his friends leaving him for what he was or what his father was.

"And you can't forget that he bought you a Toyota convertible when you got your driver's license!!" Chad, the smallest of them added.

"Why the hell can you not like your dad??" Mike asked almost shouting.

"You know, I like him a lot. But it's so complicated now. I.... I found him with some slut in his bed." Connor said hesitantly not sure if he should tell them the whole thing or not.

"Jesus! That sucks, dude. But think about it. He's 30, not married and healthy guy. It's totally natural for those kinda men to have sex, you know." Kyle said feeling little bit sorry for his best friend.

"Yeah, you really think I didn't know that? I guessed he was having sex with someone. But this is different. It's more serious. It was clearly not a one night deal. And I hate the slut!" Connor said carefully choosing right words not wanting to tell his friends about his father's sexuality or supernatural stuffs.

"Someone got jealousy! Cause his father is in a relationship and he feels his father neglects him." Mike said amusingly and jokingly. The other two laughed at it.

"Oh, shut the hell up!! It's nothing like that!" Connor shouted angrily.

"Then why do you hate the girl so much??" Chad questioned still grinning.

"Cause she's bad influence for him. Really bad. She must be after his money or something." Connor said disgusted by the idea.

"Anyhow what did she look like?" Mike asked totally enjoying this whole conversation.

"She looked around 25. She had peroxide blond hair and blue eyes. She was kinda short and really slim." Connor said bluntly.

"Wow. Your dad clearly has good taste in women! You'll be lucky to have a step mom like that!" Mike joked and smirked.

"You know, Mike. I could kick your frigging ass if I wanted to." Connor threatened not wanting to continue this conversation any longer.

"Mike, that's enough. We'd better run to our chem. class now. 'Cause it'll start in a minute." Chad said and began to run to his first period classroom. And Mike followed.

"You know, Connor. We've been friends for a while now. I kinda feel you are hiding something about your dad. You wouldn't be so furious if it was just some slut sleeping with him. There's more than what you told us. Ain't I right? And not only about him. I feel there's something really big you desperately wanna hide from us." Kyle said little sadly.

"Kyle.... I.... I can't tell right now. I need more time." Connor said hesitantly looking down at the floor.

"It's ok. Just remember that Mike, Chad and me will always be there for you." Kyle said convincingly.

"Thanks, man." Connor said softly.

"No prob. Well, we better get to the class too. See you at lunch." Kyle said and ran to his first class.

Connor was not sure if he really should tell his best friends that there were vampires in the world and his father was actually one. How would they react?? Would they be friends with him even though they knew he was not just a human being? He was the miracle baby who was never supposed to be conceived. He was the son of two vampires, the Scourge of Europe and the favorite childe of the Master. He had been raised in the hell dimension because he had been kidnapped by a guy whose family was murdered by his parents. And now he had couple of demons and vampires after him because he could be the best bait to kill the Scourge of Europe. How could he tell that to them?? Yeah, they would think he was crazy and teachers would put him in the mental hospital!! Yeah, no telling. That would be better for him and for them too.

Connor walked to his first period class, US/World History. Awe yeah, he would have lots of fun.

* * *

"So how were your classes, man?" Mike asked when he saw his best friend on the way to the cafeteria.

"They sucked. History did a lot. Zach Kerr clearly is the craziest bastard. What's his problem?" Connor said angrily looking up at his friend.

"It's his nature. He just doesn't like anyone new at this school. He finds new popular student and pick on him till he gets bored and find another one." Mike said now standing in the line to buy lunch.

"I know. But I just wanna kick the shit out of him." Connor said picking up his food on his tray.

"You'd be killed by Miller if you did that. He's stupid bastard but the star QB of the football team." Mike said paying for his food.

"Oh I don't give a damn!! Next time he said something about my family or me, he would be dead." Connor threatened eyeing over the bastard he hated most on the whole world.

"Man, relax. You'd be really in trouble. First, he and his football pals would beat you up till you were a bloody pulp. Secondly, Miller would suspend or even expel you from school for that." Mike pointed out matter-of-factly.

"You sure? Cause he could never beat me up." Connor said smirking at his friend.

"You might be strong but look at him and his pals. They're not the ones you'd like to fight." Mike said pointing at the well build guys sitting in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Maybe you're right." Connor said bluntly wanting to quit talking about the bastard.

They sat down at the table where their other friends, Kyle and Chad, were sitting. There were Kyle's girlfriend, Kelly, and Chad's girlfriend, Melanie too. Kelly had big green eyes and dark hair and Melanie had light brown hair and dark eyes. They were good friends with Connor too. They were the only girls Connor talked at school. There were lots of girls who were interested in Connor but he never liked those girls because they were too boring and they only care about fashion and guys. He was sick of girls without brain.

"So, Connor, how was the bastard today?" Kyle asked smirking at his best friend.

"The same. And I just don't wanna talk about it now." Connor said shortly not eyeing at the best friend.

"Why? Huh? Anyway, did you guys hear that Zach and Tracy are now going out?" Kelly asked.

Tracy was one of the most beautiful girls at McDowell High. She had long, straight blond hair and clear green eyes. She was one of the smartest students. She was in the Concert Band and the Dance team. She was popular among students and had lots of guys after her but never was stuck up or snobby.

"God. Is that true?? What the hell is a fine girl like her doing with that stupid bastard?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Oh, I've heard that Tracy doesn't like him at all but he's fallen really badly for her, actually her body, you know." Melanie mentioned the rumor she heard.

"He's pervert!!!! I feel sorry for her." Chad said angrily.

"Yeah. Hey, look at the son of bitch!! He's touching her ass now!" Kyle almost shouted at the sight.

"Oh my god! I can't believe him!! Poor Tracy..." Kelly said sadly.

"Guys, I don't feel like eating any more. I'll go library or somewhere." Connor said not wanting to be there and stand up to leave.

* * *

When he walked near the table where Zach and his friends were sitting, Zach put his leg in front of Connor so that he would fall on the floor. But with super strength and some super ability, he stopped a couple of steps before. Zach was surprised by this but smirked at him.

"O'Brien. Where are you going? Where you could join freaks like you?" Zach said loudly and everyone except Connor's friends laughed at him.

"Kerr. It's not your damn business. So just get back to brainless talk with your friends." Connor said darting an angry look at him.

"You better learn how to talk to me!" Zach said furiously.

"You know, man. I never care about what you do. So you should do the same to me." Connor said shortly.

"But then what would I do to have fun?? What would be better than laughing at stupid freaks like you or getting laid with some hot chicks??" Zach said smirking and squeezing Tracy's ass now. Connor looked at this and saw Tracy was almost crying from the humiliation.

"On the second thought, I think I'll kick the shit out of you." Connor said and punched Zach's face as strongly as possible but not killing the stupid son of bitch. Everyone at the cafeteria heard Zach's nose cracked and saw him fell unconscious.

Zach's friends saw this and got furious. They jumped up from their chairs and tried to attack Connor but he was faster than anyone and put everyone into unconscious before he even got any punches from them. The whole cafeteria burst into cheers. Then he heard Principal Miller and a couple of guards ran toward Connor and some sleeping guys. The cheers stopped instantly and there was only silence.

"What in the world happened here??" Principal Miller asked turning pale at the sight. Nobody answered.

"Was it you? Mr. O'Brien? Did you do this?" she asked furiously.

"Yeah." Connor replied bluntly.

"Call the ambulance." she told one of the guards and he took off to make a phone call.

"And take Mr. O'Brien to my office now." She commanded other guard.

They nodded and grabbed Connor's arm so that he could not escape. Then they took him to the office.

"Ok, everyone. Now you all go to your 4th period classes and wait till teachers arrive at the class." She shouted loudly and every student followed the order.

* * *

"God, guys. Connor's totally in the shit now." Kyle said worriedly.

"Yeah, man. What would the bitch do with him? I'm guessing long suspension or worse." Mike said turning into pale.

"We can't let that happen to him. I mean it was Kerr's own fault actually. He was the one who was picking on Connor for a half year." Kelly said angrily.

"Yeah. The son of bitch deserved it!!" Kyle exclaimed.

"But what the hell can we do??" Chad asked anxiously.

* * *

Connor was sitting in the sofa in the principal office now. Waiting for Principal Miller to arrive. He was in damn shit. How would he explain this to her or his dad? His dad might kill him for what he had done. There were lots of books that mentioned not to make the Scourge of Europe angry cause he would probably kill you after torturing, of course. But he would never do that to his son, wouldn't he? Maybe he would. But he didn't kill any of the sons of bitches. He just put them unconscious for their own faults. He just helped the poor girl from the son of bitch. Was it that wrong?? Hey, he just should tell them the truth that Kerr was touching Tracy's ass and all. But what would Tracy feel if he said so. She would be under lots of humiliation and she won't be able to come to school any longer. He had heard she was applying some of the best colleges in the east coast and the professors wouldn't like it if she was known as easy lay or anything. Nah. He couldn't do that to her. He had to make up some reasons quickly or he would be kicked out.

He heard the door opened and looked up. He saw very furious looking principal there. She walked to her chair behind her desk and sat on it.

"I called your father so he would be here in a moment." She just said angrily.

There was uncomfortable silence in the room. Neither of them dared to talk. Then they heard a nock on the door.

"Come on in!" She said loudly.

The door opened and Angel with disappointed looking entered.

"Mr. O'Brien. Have a seat." She said.

Angel took the seat next to Connor's in silence. He did not look at his son at all.

"I've told you what happened today generally on the phone. And we, the teachers, are not sure what to do with Mr. Connor. I'd personally like to expel him from the school but I've heard lots of students say that he's been picked on by Mr. Kerr since he first transferred to this school. And they also said they saw Mr. Kerr punched or kicked Mr. Connor a couple of times. So we can't blame him all what happened today. But putting 5 students unconscious was transcending the limit. So we decided to suspend him from school for 3 weeks." She said angrily.

"I understand. I'm sorry to bother you so many times because of my son. I promise he'd never do this again." Angel apologized quietly and sadly.

Connor could not bare the sight. He was hurting his father. He had never seen his father so disappointed in him.

"I'm so sorry. I'd never, ever cause any trouble again. I'm sorry." Connor apologized almost sobbing.

Principal Miller was surprised to see Connor apologized so easily. Actually he never had apologized her for what he had done.

"You can go home now. Just stay away from the troubles." She said strongly.

"We'll make sure." Angel said standing up from the chair and motioning to Connor to follow him. Connor followed his father quietly.

* * *

The way to the hotel was silent. Connor wanted to tell his father that he was sorry but he could not know how to tell him. So he just followed his father in silent.

When they entered the hotel, Angel opened his mouth.

"Was it me? Connor? You did it cause of what happened this morning??" he asked quietly.

"No. Dad. Never. I'd never intentionally hurt you." Connor denied strongly.

"Then why?" Angel questioned softly.

"It's just cause..... You heard it. Kerr has been picking on me since I first started at the school and I just couldn't take it any longer." Connor said looking down at the floor not wanting to look at his father's face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you." Angel said in depressed.

"I just didn't want you to worry about me when you had the world to save and the hopeless to help." Connor said quietly.

"I might be a champion but I'm your father!! I'm sorry, Connor. I'm not the best father you deserve." Angel said sadly.

"You are!! Dad! You are the best dad I could have!! I'm so glad that you were my father! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this. But I was too embarrassed to tell you." Connor said looking up at his father and tears were falling from his eyes.

"Connor, it's ok. But never be embarrassed or hesitant to tell me anything. I'm always there for you. You get it?" Angel said softly wiping the tears on his son's face away.

"Thanks Dad." Connor said hugging his father.

"I love you, son." Angel said hugging him back.

"Love you too, Dad." Connor said looking at his smiling father.

"But you are grounded while you're suspended. No hanging out or no TV. You can talk your friends on the phone 30 min a day. You understood? I told you not to use violence at school even though you had reasons." Angle said smirking.

"Darn. How am I gonna spend time??" Connor said jokingly.

"You know, maybe we could do some father and son bonding thing. Just talking and helping me out some works. I know we haven't had much conversation recently." Angel said little hesitantly.

"That'll work for me. Maybe I could get to know him better while I stay at home 24/7." Connor said softly.

"Connor. You don't have to, if you don't want to." Angel assured his son.

"You know what, Dad? I don't hate him. I was just shocked to find you with him. That's all. Sure it's hard but I'll try to accept whole relationship you guys are in." Connor remarked convincingly.

"Thanks Connor." Angel said delightedly.

"But answer this question. Do you really love him??" Connor asked.

"Yes, I do love him." Angel stated proudly and strongly.

"Good. You wanna start the bonding thing now? We have some time till the dark and all. You could invite him too." Connor suggested hopefully.

"Yeah. That'll be good. I'll get him so wait in the living room for us." Angel said walking up the stairs.

"Okay." Connor said and walked to the living room.

Yeah life wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter too. I'm sorry I didn't put Spike in the chap but I just wanted to write more about Connor. He's one of my favorite characters too. I just thought it'd be better if this was not only about A/S slash but more family stuffs. Did you like it? Or did you just prefer simple A/S slash?? Please write me some reviews!! I wanna know what you guys think about my story!! The next chap will be lots of A/S fluffiness. :) YAY!! Love you all!!

Mana0819


	7. family bonding

Hey guys. It's been a while since I last updated.... I'm now in a final-exams week.... I had to study really hard to graduate... I just had no time to write. I still gotta study but I need some time to relax! So I decided to write this chapter!!! I hope you like it!!

* * *

SIRE & CHILDE

CHAPTER 7

"Brad Pitt?? You like Brad Pitt??" Angel asked with his eyes opened widely.

"Who wouldn't love the muscular body?? The six-pack and the tight ass.... "Spike said dreamingly.

"I can't believe you..." Angel said angrily and also sadly.

"But you know I love you, Angel. You've got the best body and soul!!" Spike said grinning like a little kid.

"Oh, I love you too, Will." Angel said placing a light kiss on the blonde's lips and hugging him tightly.

"Not again!!" Connor shouted loudly.

The three of them were in the living room of the hotel. Angel was in the sofa and Spike was sitting so close to his sire. The dark haired vampire was circling his arm around the blonde's waist. Connor was sitting in the other sofa relaxed. It' had been about an hour since they started this family bonding conversation. They talked about a lot of different topics from their favorite movies to the embarrassing experiences. Currently, they were talking who is the hottest guy in the world. As Connor got to know about his father's lover, he liked the guy. He was much cooler than his broody father. He had better taste in music, movies and so on. Connor was so glad he did give himself a chance to get to know them. But the annoying thing was that the two love birds did not seem to get tired of saying some "love words". They told each other "I love you," once per a couple of minutes. At first 10 minutes, Connor did not mind them. But it was getting on his nerves.

"Dad! Spike! I understand you guys love each other so much but will you just quit it for a minute??" Connor shouted angrily.

"Sorry, son. It's just I can't stop it! I just love him so much!!" Angel said grinning at the blonde haired vampire.

"Me too! I can't stop it!!" the blonde said blushing redder and redder.

"God." Connor swore lightly and sighed.

"You just don't know what love is, Connor. You'll understand it when you find you love." Angel said to his son seriously.

"Yeah right. I wonder if I'll really find one, though." Connor said little sadly.

"Why? You are a great guy like your father!!" Spike asked confusedly.

"I met lots of girls at school but none of them interests me." Connor said not being aware what the sentence sounded.

Angel and Spike looked at each other in surprise.

"You mean..... I mean we totally understand. You know, we are one of those and all so we can understand what you've been through and we'll....." Angel mumbled really fast that if the others had been normal human they would not have caught what he was saying.

"No! NO!! Dad!! That's not what I meant!!" Connor said hastily when he realized what his father was talking about.

"Oh." Angel just nodded and looked relaxed.

"What I meant was that those girls from school are so stuck up and snobby. Some of the girls asked me out a couple of times. But I didn't like them. They didn't even know real me and all they cared about was status and fame. They just wanted to go out with me so that they could become popular and famous. I just can't go out with those girls, you know. I want someone I can feel completely comfortable with and I can share anything with." Connor explained emotionally.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. You grew up into a great man. I can imagine you feel that way. It takes some time to find the right one. Hell. It took a century for me to find the true love and another century to tell him that I loved him. But you'll find the one eventually." Angel assured his son strongly.

"Yeah, you will. Connor. Just give it some time!" Spike said cheerfully.

"I guess you guys are right." Connor said thankfully.

Then they heard the nock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Angel said standing up from the sofa. He kissed the childe's temple lightly and walked out of the room. The blonde childe was disappointed when he lost body contact of the dark haired sire.

* * *

Angel walked through the lobby to the door. When he opened the door carefully not getting any sunlight directly, he found a teenage girl on the other side of the door. He quickly invited her in and closed the door.

"So, can I help you?" Angel asked the girl.

"Hello. Mr. O'Brien...Um... Is Connor home?? I'm Tracy Fischer from McDowell." She said politely.

"Yeah, he is. But he's grounded and not allowed to see any of his friends. Sorry." Angel said apologetically.

"No! I mean, is he grounded because of what happened today? Then, that wasn't his fault! That was all my fault! He was just helping me from this guy, Zach Kerr. I don't know how to explain this but Kerr was after me for a week or so and I didn't like him at all but I couldn't say so because I was so afraid. His behavior was getting really harsh and today at lunch, he touched me and I was so humiliated but I just couldn't do anything. Then Connor beat him and helped me. Connor has done nothing wrong. It was all my fault!!" Tracy explained apologetically feeling sorry for Connor.

"OK.... That explains why Connor had done those things and why he didn't tell us any excuses..." Angel said softly still trying to absorb the whole story.

"And I really want to apologize Connor for that. I never meant to put him in this situation but I was so afraid what my parents or teachers would think when they found about the whole Kerr thing." Tracy said sadly looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Actually I'm so glad that he grew up to be such a great guy. I would have been ashamed if he hadn't done anything for you today. And thank you for coming here to tell us the truth. I really appreciate it." Angel said gently smiling at the girl.

"No! I'm the one who has to thank!!" Tracy said smiling shyly.

"Well, you can talk to him. He's in the living room so just follow me." Angel said softly and walked to the living room.

Tracy followed the dark haired guy.

* * *

When Angel entered the room, he found his son and his childe still talking with each other cheerfully. He smiled at the sight.

"Connor, you've got a visitor." Angel said softly by the door.

"Who?" Connor asked looking up at his father. He was surprised to see the most beautiful girl at school standing next to his father there.

"Tracy.... Hi." Connor said uncomfortably.

"Hi Connor. I just wanted to talk to you." Tracy said shyly.

"Sure. Is that okay, Dad?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Yeah. You guys can talk here. Will, come with me." Angel said smiling at his son and his childe.

Spike smirked at the teenager, stood up from the sofa and walked to his sire circling his arms around the muscular torso.

After they left, there was uncomfortable silence between the two teenagers in the room.

"Um, you can sit on the sofa, Tracy." Connor said motioning her to sit down.

"Thanks." Tracy said smiling at the dark haired boy.

"So.... What did you want to talk about??" Connor asked gently.

"Connor.... I... I'm so sorry for what happened today. It was all my fault. No one should have blamed you for what you did... I wanted to tell them but I just couldn't... I was so afraid and all.... I really wanted to apologize you that I didn't tell them that you just helped me from that stupid Kerr. I'm so sorry!!" Tracy apologized half sobbing.

"Tracy. It wasn't your fault! Please don't feel bad about it. I just wanted to beat the shit out of them 'cause you know, they've been so haughty around school. They deserved it!!" Connor assured the girl heartily.

"But if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be in this kind of situation now. You are suspended because of me!" Tracy said looking straight to the boy with tear filled eyes.

"God. Tracy. You don't have to cry. Please. Like I said, this isn't your fault at all. And to be honest, it isn't all that bad being suspended from school." Connor said softly assuring the girl.

"Why?" Tracy asked stopping crying.

"It's kinda nice to stay home all day. So I can get to know my dad better. We haven't been in a great father-son relationship these days and we had this huge argument this morning. Of course I love my dad and all but I wasn't so sure if he still loved me. Now I think back and I know I was only jealous and acted like a little brat." Connor said little shyly. He felt strange. It's been only 5 minutes since he started to talk to the girl personally but he felt really comfortable talking with her and strangely wanted to share his feelings with her.

"I don't know much about your dad but I can say this... every parents love their children with their whole hearts." Tracy said now smiling at the boy tenderly.

"Yeah. I think so too." Connor said also smiling at the beautiful girl.

"But why on earth were you so jealous that you thought he didn't love you??" Tracy asked confusedly.

"Well..... He's in a relationship with someone now." Connor said little uncomfortably.

"Oh. I see. That can be really hard for you. But everything will be fine." Tracy said convincingly.

"Yeah. Thanks for you know, listening." Connor said appreciating.

"No problem." Tracy said smiling cheerfully.

"So you wanna stay here for a while and talk?" Connor asked hopefully.

"I'd love to." Tracy gave the boy a big smile.

* * *

They talked about school, friends and a lot of other things. After an hour, Tracy had to go back home for a violin lesson. She said goodbye to Connor and left the hotel. Now Connor joined his father and his father's childe in the dining room.

"So... you guys had fun talking?" Angel asked Connor.

"Yeah. We did a lot. We made great friends." Connor said smiling happily.

"Is that really a friendship?" Spike asked smirking at the boy.

"What?? Yeah! Sure! Just friendship... Yeah." Connor said embarrassedly and surprised.

Spike's smirk got even bigger at the kid's behavior.

"Anyway, Kyle called you and he was so worried. You should make a phone call to him." Angel told his son.

"OK. I think I'll do it now." Connor said turning around to go up to his room.

"And wait. I'm thinking... you know.... It wasn't entirely your fault that you were in a fight today... So I guess it's too much that you can't watch TV at all and can's see your friends. So you're allowed to watch TV for 2 hours a day and your friends can come over for a couple of hours but no longer than that." Angel said commandingly.

"Thanks Dad!!" Connor said happily and hugged his father.

"You are welcome, son." Angel hugged him back tightly.

"So can my friends come over tomorrow after school?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Sure. Now go up to your room and call Kyle." Angel said hugging him again.

Connor walked up to his room happily. Spike moved to sit on his sire's lap and circled his arms around sire's neck. He rested his head on the sire's broad shoulder. Angel embraced the childe tightly.

"Angel.... You're the best dad... you know that?" Spike said softly.

"Nah.... I'm not sure if I'm that good dad. I can't help thinking that Connor deserves better family." Angel said sadly.

"NO! Sire! Can't you see that he loves you so much?" Spike denied his sire strongly raising his head so he could see the sire's eyes.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. You know. I'm the happiest and the luckiest man in the whole world. 'Cause I have a great son living with me and the best boyfriend I love so much in my arms right now." Angel said tenderly.

Spike was shocked. He wasn't even sure if he heard it right. Yeah. He must be misheard it.

"Did... did you just say that I'm your boyfriend??" Spike asked still astonished and his eyes were opened so big.

"Yes. You are my boyfriend. My childe. My Will. My love. And my everything." Angel said lovingly and tenderly looking straight his childe's eyes.

"You are my everything too, sire." Spike said smiling delightedly.

Angel kissed his childe's red cute lips tenderly. The kiss grew passionate soon and neither of them wanted to be separated from each other ever again. Much disappointedly, Angel broke the kiss first before it could get too late.

"We... should go to... our room...." Angel said not being able to make a correct sentence in his head.

"Yeah.... we should...." Spike said pouting not wanting to be untouched by his sire.

Angel kissed the pouting lips lightly and smiled whole-heartedly.

"I'll make up for it soon." He whispered near the childe's ear sexily.

Spike groaned. He was getting so hard. He climbed down from his sire's lap and grinned at him. Then both of them dashed to their bedroom. They had so much fun in the bed for a whole night : )

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story "SIRE & CHILDE"!! You liked it?? Review me!! If I don't get enough reviews, I might not continue.... It's no fun if you guys don't review!!!!! Anyway, I've got some new ideas and plots for new fanfic stories.... I just don't know what I wanna write.... but I really wanna write a story which Angel and Spike are both high school students. Or which Angel is a teacher and Spike is a student! What do you think??

Mana0819


	8. cooking breakfast

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fan fiction and reviewing!! I love you guys all!!! The new chapter contains more Angel/Spike fluffiness. This chap also has Spike and Connor's kinda step dad and son bonding!! I hope you guys like it!!

* * *

SIRE & CHILDE

Chapter 8

"Damn..."

Angel woke up being interrupted his great dreams with his beautiful childe by a knock on the door. He was sleeping in his bed with his loving childe cuddling up with him tightly. Angel's arms are embracing tightly around the younger vampire's lean waist and his legs are tangling with those of the childe's. The childe is resting his head on his sire's strong hard chest. Angel looked down at him and smiled.

Knock. Knock.

Angel sighed. He hated to be woken up.....especially when he was sleeping with his William. When he hadn't gotten his soul, when he was Angelus, no one had dared to wake him up. The penalty of waking the Scourge of Europe was......so unpleasant. He glanced at the clock and found it read only 3 am!!! He wanted to kill the guy who was knocking the door. He kissed his childe's temple softly and untangled himself from the childe gently not wanting to wake his up at this hour. He was SO sure his childe was still exhausted from....well, their last night's activities in the bed. He got out of the bed and put on his boxers which were thrown on the floor last nigh and walked up to the door. He opened it with a frown on his face. He saw the half demon standing the other side of the door.

"Uh.... Angel...I'm not interrupting you guys... well, you know." Doyle asked hesitantly and embarrassedly.

"No. We were sleeping and he's still sleeping so don't talk loudly." Angel said irritatingly.

"Well, sorry. But I've gotten this damn head-breaking vision from the Powers. It's a nest of Oni Demons in an abandoned house on the 38th and the Smith Ave. I think three of them. They captured 2 young chicks." Doyle described slightly quietly as his employer told.

"Ok, I'll go rescue them. Have those demons got any weakness?" Angel said sighing loudly.

"Nah. I don't think so. Usual kill-with- your-sword would do." Doyle said shrugging uncertainly. "Do you want me to wake Gunn up? 3 demons by yourself isn't a good odds." He asked lightly.

"I think I can handle them by myself. Don't worry." Angel assured.

"Ok then. Be careful!!" Doyle said and walked back to the room which he and Cordelia shared.

Angel walked back to the bedroom and opened the closet to pick some clothes out. He put on a pair of black trousers and a black t-shirt.

"Sire? Are you going anywhere??" a voice mumbled.

"Yeah. Doyle had a vision and I'm gonna go kill a couple of demons." Angel said walking toward the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at his childe's still sleepy face.

"I'm coming with you." Spike said rubbing his sleepy eyes with the back of his hands. He yawned big.

Angel chuckled slightly. His childe was so cute!!!! He placed a light kiss on the blonde's pretty red lips.

"Will. Go back to sleep. I can handle this." Angel said patting his childe's ruffled hair lovingly.

"Love you." Spike said gently smiling at Angel.

"Love you too, childe." Angel said kissing Spike's forehead softly one last time and left the room picking up his favorite duster.

* * *

Angel was pissed off.... To be honest, he was way beyond pissed off. The demons were unluckily strong. It was quite a fight even with his super strength. The demons had been huge...2 meters high and around 200 kilograms. He easily had killed the first one which was guarding the captured women. But then those stupid women had had to scream!! Their scream had been so loud that the other two demons came with a couple of scary looking weapons. Fortunately, he hadn't gotten any big wounds but it had taken lots of efforts to kill the demons. Actually, the biggest problem had been after killing the demons. Those 2 stupid whores had started to bitch!! They bitched that was his fault that their favorite clothes were ruined and that now they were late to go to the party and so on. Angel had felt his soul had been fading and Angelus had been slightly reaching the surface. He thought that the vision was telling him to kill the bitches and not the demons!!! He was certain it'd be better world if the bitches weren't in it.

Angel walked into the Hyperion. The sun was already up so he had to use the sewer to go back home. He was furiously mad. What he wanted to do right now was to cuddle up with his adorable childe and sleep till the world ends. He walked to the steps but he heard some noises and curses from the kitchen. He was curious so went to check who is in it.

"Damn. You aren't supposed to do it that way!" a voice said little angrily.

"Oh, bollocks! This looks just hideous!!" another voice said.

Angel peeked over the inside and saw his childe and son there in the middle of some mess. What the hell were they doing at 7 am in the kitchen?? Spike noticed his sire standing there and smiled brightly. Angel's heart twitched. How could his boy always change his mood so easily?? Even if he was in the middle of shit, just looking the smile and he felt as if he was in the heaven. God. He loved the boy so much!!

"You're home, sire." Spike said walking up to where he stood then circled his arms around the sire's neck. Angel circled his arms around his childe's waist tightly and leaned in to kiss him. Angel first kissed gently and Spike soon returned the favor. Their lean bodies were pressing tightly. Spike couldn't help loud moan escaping from his mouth. After a while, Angel parted his lips from Spike's. Spike whimpered slightly in protest.

"Well, I'd love to continue as much as you. But I just don't feel comfortable getting really horny in front of my own son." Angel said slightly smirking.

Spike was so embarrassed now.

"So, anyway, what were you guys doing here??" Angel asked looking around the kitchen. The kitchen was mess. There were flours and spilt blood everywhere. There were some shuttered plates on the floor, too.

"Well, Spike was making breakfast for you and I was helping him out a little." Connor explained simply.

"You guys did all that for me?? Thank you!!" Angel said happily and kissed his childe softly.

"I wanted to do something for you 'cause you were out fighting and all. So I thought it'd be great if you didn't have to make breakfast for the humans after you get back. And plus I wanted to make vampire breakfast for you....that you used to make me a lot when I was still a fledgling." Spike said shyly looking at his sire's face.

"Will. You are the best boyfriend in the world!! I love you!!" Angel said embracing him tighter and kissing tenderly.

"I love you, too!" Spike said when their lips parted grinning big.

"Well, Dad. We need about 10 more minutes before breakfast so you should take a shower or something. You really need to change. You look like a crap!" Connor said also grinning at the sight. He truly came to like his father's new boyfriend. They made the perfect couple together!! They were totally in love with each other. He wanted to be in a relationship like they were in.

"I guess it's a good idea. I really feel like a shit." Angel said with a big frown on his face.

"I'll see you soon, right?" Spike asked shyly.

"Yes. In 10 minutes." Angel said and kissed him tenderly before leaving for his and his childe's room to take a quick shower.

"So we better finish this soon, Spike." Connor said picking up a bowl of eggs.

"Yeah. I can't disappoint him. So tell me how to do it again!!" Spike said cheerfully and enthusiastically.

* * *

Angel walked down the stairs and walked to the dining room. All of his employees and his son were sitting around the table. But he couldn't find his childe there. He glanced around a bit and sat down on his chair.

"Hey, Angel. How did the fight go?" Doyle asked when Angel took his usual seat.

"The fight wasn't that bad actually. I killed all of them fairly easily." Angel said totally forgetting about the stupid women who had pissed him off.

"Good. Now, let's have breakfast!" Gunn said picking his fork up.

"Where's Will??" Angel asked worriedly.

"I'm here, sire." Spike said walking into the dining room carrying a tray of lots of food. He set the tray on the table in front of Angel.

Angel pulled Spike on his laps and kissed him tenderly. Spike flushed slightly red.

"What did you make for me, Will?" The older vampire asked glancing at the tray.

"Well. This is blood pancakes with blood sauce. That's blood omelet and bacon and sausage a la blood. That's fresh fruits with blood dip. And some blood and coffee." Spike said pointing at each plate when he explained it.

"You still remember??" Angel asked in surprise. His eyes are shining brightly.

"Of course!! How could I forget??" Spike asked smiling happily at his sire.

"Uh... What are you guys talking about?" Cordelia asked having no idea.

"That's the exact same menu Angel made for me on the day he made me immortal." Spike explained glancing at his boyfriend's son.

"That's so cute, guys." Fred said cheerfully.

"Will's always been thoughtful cute boy." Angel said grinning at his childe.

Spike blushed redder and looked down from shyness and embarrassment. He hided his red face in his sire's big shoulder.

"Now. Let's eat before the food gets cold." Angel said to everyone at the table.

They began eating breakfast. Cordelia, Fred and Doyle are chatting quite loudly. Gunn ate the food hungrily. Wesley read the newspaper checking anything unusual or supernatural. Connor read the comic section of the newspaper laughing loudly.

Angel picked up a fork but Spike reached for the fork.

"Hey, let me." Spike took it and used it to cut pancakes into small pieces and stuck one of them.

Angel opened his mouth widely and Spike fed him.

"Do you like it??" Spike asked hopefully.

"I love it!! I didn't know you were a great cook." Angel answered smiling happily.

"I don't know anything about cooking. Connor showed me how to cook." Spike said shyly.

"Oh, that explains the mess in the kitchen." Angel said smirking.

"Sorry about that. I'm always messy cook." Spike said smiling to hide the embarrassment.

Angel kissed his childe's nose softly. He picked up the other fork and fed Spike a piece of pancake. Spike smiled happily when he did a great job cooking though Connor did the most of the cooking. They fed each other with a couple of smooches between till the food is all gone. They were so full and satisfied. When they finished eating, Spike got off his sire's laps.

"Sire. I think you should take a rest for a while, now." Spike suggested kindly worrying about his sire's health though he knew vampires didn't need as much rest as humans did.

"I guess I'll sleep for a couple of hours. You wanna come to bed with me??" Angel asked hopefully.

"I don't think you'll have lots of sleep, if I do." Spike said laughing lightly patting the older vampire's gorgeous torso lightly.

"You make sense." Angel said smiling lightly.

Angel stood up from the chair and embraced his childe. He kissed him gently on the lips. Then he walked up to his room.

"Well, I think I'll do some research on this news. It seems little supernatural." Wesley said standing up.

"I'll help you, Wesley." Fred said and they went to find some books.

"Oh God! The mall is having a big sale today!! We have to go, Doyle!!" Cordelia shouted loudly when she found the ad on the newspaper.

"Sure, Princess." Doyle said and they left for shopping.

"Um.... Spike?" Connor asked suddenly

"What, Connor?" Spike asked kindly.

"I have to do a couple of homework and assignment for classes while I'm suspended from school. You mind helping me out?" Connor asked nervously.

"Sure!! What subjects do you want me to help?" Spike asked excitedly.

"I practically need help in every subject. But I have to do this assignment in English class which I have to research and write about British literature. You are English and all." Connor said now feeling comfortable.

"Alright. Go up your room and start doing the work. I'll come up after doing dishes." Spike said picking up plates and glasses from the dining table.

"I'll help you." Connor volunteered.

"Nah. You better get to working, kid. I'll help with the dishes." Gunn volunteered lightly picking up some mugs and plates.

"Thanks, Gunn." Spike said appreciatively.

"Ok." Connor nodded and left to his room.

* * *

Spike and Gunn carried all the dishes and leftovers to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, Gunn was shocked by the look of the kitchen. It looked as if a huge typhoon had struck it. Gunn took the part of washing dishes and Spike rinsing and drying them.

"Sorry. I was busy cooking and didn't pay any attention on how the kitchen looked." Spike said slightly apologetically.

"It's cool. I don't mind mess and all. But you're the only who can mess our dear boss's kitchen." Gunn said teasingly.

"You think so?? I'm thinking he's kind to anyone in this hotel, though." Spike said shrugging.

"He is. But he's totally different when you're around." Gunn said smirking.

"Really??" Spike asked hopefully.

"Yeah. He never laughed like he does now. He's less broody and he looks so much happier." Gunn stated softly.

"Cool. You know, I just want him to be happy." Spike said blushing lightly.

Gunn chuckled loudly.

"What?" Spike asked confusedly.

"I'm so glad you guys are doing great. Oh, well, I guessed that quite well from the noises coming from your room at night." Gunn said laughing loudly.

Spike blushed brightly from embarrassment.

"You know what? I'll finish here so go help Connor's homework." Gunn suggested.

"Thanks." Spike said drying his hand with a towel. He left the room and walked up to his boyfriend's son's room hurriedly. He was so happy that Connor asked him to help out with his homework. He felt really accepted by Connor now. He loved the thought of being a family with Angel and Connor. Yes! Life is definitely good!!

* * *

Hey. Thank you for reading my story guys!! Did you like this chapter?? I hope I can update the next chapter soon!! BTW, I'm going to start writing new story some time soon. Love ya all!!

Mana0819


End file.
